wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leo (Nightskyyy)
Male | Leo | Mechanic/Blacksmith |} Appearance Leo has a flat head and snout, on his head are straight dark brown horns, he also has bronze goggles with strong black straps. When he's working the goggles are on his eyes of course, when he's not working the goggles are on his head, the black straps wrapping under his brown horns. He also has a almost black looking mane starting from his head to near the end of his tail, and he has a large scar on his snout. Leo wears a black bandana type thing on his neck with the word 'Leo' sewed into it with white string. Leo has broad and rough shoulders and well muscled legs, and unlike most of his body he has a leaner stomach and back. His claws are sharp, not as sharp as an icewing's claws, but sharper than a mudwing's or sandwing's claws. His claws are also a dark brown color like his horns. Leo has a bit of a smaller tail, it has no barb at the end but instead is curved at a sharp point, though the point has no poison in it. Leo's tail is medium sized with no barb at the end, however at the end of Leo's tail is curved at a sharp point, there is no poison in his tail. Leo's scales are a a dark dark brown color, darker than his horns, but lighter than his mane. From a distance Leo's eyes seem to look like a regular amber color, but if you look up close his eyes are different shades of amber with small brown flecks in his eyes. Personality Leo is a nice and kind hybrid. He is definitely not shy and loves to meet new dragons, he also loves to make friends or acquaintances. Leo also likes to help dragons with their problems that he can fix, he also likes to talk what he's doing or just tell a story he has if anyone is willing to listen. Leo is an energetic dragon, you can often find him fiddling with pieces of scrap in his talons, or working on something while you talk with him. And if he isn't doing that then you might just notice him tapping his claw on something or moving his leg. He's just got too much energy. Leo can be stubborn. Usually when he has his mind set on something he doesn't change it easily, same with an opinion. Also, when given a task he doesn't really stop until he's done or has to go to sleep or has to get more material. Siding with his stubbornness, Leo is a hard worker. He doesn't just lazily scrap things together, he works hard to make something complete and good. This can sometimes lead to him over working himself but he knows when to take a break. Leo doesn't show this trait a lot but he can be sensitive. He uses humor to make others laugh, but it also helps him be happy sometimes too. If you hit a soar spot he might get a bit sensitive about it or something of the sort. Abilities Besides his machines, weapons, and claws, horns, and his tail, he doesn't have an ability. He can't hold his breath underwater like a mudwing or breath fire, and he does not have a poison barbed tail like a sandwing. History When Leo was a small dragonet he was born in Possibility, at least he thinks it was Possibility, it's a bit fuzzy. But anyways, Leo and Leo's mother, Alligator, lived together in Possibility with no one else. No father, no siblings, and no grandparents or cousins. Just the mother and son duo. Leo grew happily as a dragonet in Possibility with his mother. Alligator was a patient, funny, kind, and caring dragon that Leo loved and looked up to a lot. Alligator would wait for hours for Leo to do something or for him to get something right, she always cracked jokes with his son and other dragons which blossomed Leo's humor, she was nice to every dragon she met and tried to help the best she could, and she cared for Leo and made sure he was never sad. Leo believed that life couldn't get any better than it was now with him and his mother. He thought he'd grown up with Alligator and live with her forever, and one day he'd be the one taking care of his mother. But soon the 'incident' happened. It was a normal day, Leo was coming back home from playing with his friends as usual. He walked inside his home and called his mother's name and said he was home. Usually when he did that his mother would come out, kiss him on the cheek, and ask him how his day was, this time there was no answer. Leo thought that his mother was just working a bit more later than usually, he soon thought of a surprise, to make dinner for himself and Alligator for when she got home. About an hour or so later Leo heard a knock on the door, the dragonet hybrid quickly went to the door and opened it. He smiled expecting to see the warm and gentle smile of his mother, but instead he was greeted by a nightwing. Leo asked if the nightwing needed anything, and that's when the nightwing spoke words that could never leave Leo's memory. "This is where Alligator lives, correct?" He began. "And you're her son?" Leo nodded as the nightwing continued. "Well, I am very sorry to inform you that... your mother is dead." Leo was so shocked and sad at the same time that he cried without realizing and meaning to. Alligator was the only family he ever had, and she was the only family would was there for him. In a way Leo felt as though a piece of him withered away. 'Your mother is dead', such a short sentence yet it held so much sorrow and grief. Leo asked how she died and the nightwing told Leo it was unknown how she died, they just found her body motionless and cold with a bit of blood on it. Before the nightwing left he handed Leo a small scroll, the nightwing told Leo he needed him to sign the things needed on the scroll, like his age and any other family members he had and things like that. The nightwing also gave Leo the address to the place he needed to bring the scroll when he was done signing. He then told Leo he was truly sorry for his loss and flew away. After getting over the shock of his mother's death and feeling a tad bit better he signed everything on the scroll. When Leo was done he went over to the nightwing's addressed place and gave him the scroll. The nightwing told Leo he was old enough not to be at an orphanage but he wasn't old enough to live by himself, so they assigned him a guardian. Leo's guardian would come over once or twice a day to check up on Leo and and stuff like that. Leo eventually grew up and didn't need a guardian anymore, he also mostly got over his mother's death and knew that he shouldn't dwell too much on the past. Leo also pursued his dream and opened a small Blacksmith/Mechanics shop. he now makes weapons, machines, and other things and he now lives a good life. Relationships Alligator -''' Alligator is Leo's mom, well, was Leo's mom. Growing up in his life Leo didn't have any family except for his mother. Alligator was so nice and kind, she was also funny and patient, she could wait hours for Leo to do something. Leo loved his mother a lot and wishes she was still here, by his side making funny jokes and having fun with him. Gage - Text. '''Trivia * Leo is based off of Leo Valdez from the book series 'The Heros of Olympus'. * The idea of Leo came to me sort of by a lion, since the constellation Leo is a lion. * Leo's mother named Leo after the constellation, Leo. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other)